Lily of the Lamplight
by deValier in Spanish
Summary: UA, Segunda Guerra Mundial. El músico austriaco Roderich y el soldado alemán Gilbert son forzados a luchar para sobrevivir en el Frente Ruso en la unidad de la prisión del ejército. Pero en medio de la sangre, muerte y el infierno sobre la tierra ¿por cuánto tiempo combatirán el deseo del uno por el otro?


**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA**

No tengo mucho que decir de este fic más que… ¡es mi favorito! Soy una fiel amante del PruAus y esta historia hace que lo ame con mayor pasión. (?) Lamentablemente, George la actualiza cada cuaresma… -suspira- Espero que el capítulo cuatro venga pronto.

Como ya saben, las palabras en **negritas **serán explicadas al final de cada capítulo.

Versión original, en inglés: FanFiction (/s/7566561/1/)

Si quieren dejar algún review y saben inglés, por favor déjenlo en la historia original. En el caso contrario de que no hablen inglés, pueden dejármelo en español y yo, gustosamente, se lo pasaré a George.

Recuerden agregar a Favoritos tanto al fanfic original como al de acá :)

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_Pareja: Gilbert Beilschmidt/Roderich Edelstein (Prusia/Austria)_

_Sumario: UA, Segunda Guerra Mundial. El músico austriaco Roderich y el soldado alemán Gilbert son forzados a luchar por sobrevivir en el Frente Ruso en la unidad de la prisión del ejército. Pero en medio de la sangre, muerte y el infierno sobre la tierra ¿por cuánto tiempo combatirán el deseo del uno por el otro?_

* * *

_Esta historia está ambientada en el mismo universo de mis otros UAs de la Segunda Guerra Mundial – 'We'll Meet Again', 'Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart' y 'Bésame Mucho'. Sin embargo, no necesitan leer ninguno de ellos para entender este._

_Un millón de gracias para ykwyh26 (/u/2680825). De no ser por ti, nunca habría escrito esta historia, querida. Gracias por poner la idea de un PruAus en mi cabeza hace tantos meses, por tus brillantes ideas y por escuchar las mías, por revisar mis borradores y mejorarlos, y por soportar mis lentas respuestas a tus mensajes. Todas las buenas ideas de aquí son tuyas, y los errores restantes son míos._

* * *

_ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia será más sombría que las demás de la serie. Advertencias en este capítulo por lenguaje inapropiado y por intento de ataque sexual._

* * *

_/watch?v=YGvrCvEmaMI_

* * *

**Lily of the Lamplight**

_(Lirio bajo la luz del farol)_

_Verano, 1942_

_**El Frente Ruso**_

Roderich trataba de enfocarse en el bol de comida frente a él. Bueno, se alegaba que eso era comida. En realidad era algún tipo de barro grisáceo, como una repugnante mezcla de caviar viejo y el lodo helado que se acumulaba en las cunetas de las calles de Viena durante el invierno. Lo hacía sentirse mal con tan sólo mirarlo así que, en vez, dio un vistazo furtivo alrededor del amplio, maltratado y abarrotado ayuntamiento. Las ventanas estaban hechas añicos, los muebles rotos y volteados, las paredes llenas de agujeros de balas. Una muchedumbre sudorosa y escandalosa de soldados llenaban el desordenado vestíbulo temporal. La mayoría habían terminado de comer y estaban hablando entre sí, pero cuando un soldado cercano observó a Roderich para luego reírse, el resto de su pequeño grupo rápidamente hizo lo mismo. Roderich bajó la mirada inmediatamente, sus mejillas ardiendo, la fría y nauseabunda agitación de su estomago aún sin calmarse. Volvió a enfocarse en el asqueroso barro en su bol.

Era apenas el segundo día de Roderich aquí. Su segundo día en este sucio campamento improvisado en este sucio pueblo abandonado. Su segundo día rodeado de tanques, camiones y armas desconocidas, de ruidosos y sucios soldados alemanes quienes habían peleado en este frente por años y quienes, aparentemente, no podían evitar mirar y reírse del nuevo recluta. Por supuesto que la gente solía ser descartada al Frente Ruso – era un castigo conveniente para mantener las cárceles vacías. No se hacían preguntas, no se daba entrenamiento, ninguna reunión informativa o razón o explicación, nada. A Roderich simplemente le entregaron un uniforme, un arma y luego lo arrojaron a los lobos. Se movió incómodamente por la extraña y picosa sensación que le daba su terriblemente horrible uniforme gris. Los hombres a su alrededor estaban vestidos prácticamente idénticos, aunque Roderich lentamente comenzaba a aprender los sutiles significados de cosas como los diferentes rangos y las marcas de valentía. Después de todo, nadie parecía dispuesto a explicarle estas cosas.

A Roderich se le puso la piel de gallina cuando se dio cuenta que el grupo cercano de soldados seguían con la mirada fija en él, hablando de él, sin siquiera molestarse en bajar la voz. "¿Han visto al nuevo recluta? Deben estar bromeando. Les digo, están desesperados en esta unidad. Lo siguiente será que dejemos entrar a los judíos."

Los vellos en la nuca de Roderich se levantaron y él se llenó de una breve ola de miedo. Si se llegara a saber… si alguien de aquí se enterara… Tomó varios respiros profundos. Y trató de decirse a sí mismo que tenía una oportunidad aquí. Tan desesperado como parecía, él aún tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Una no muy grande, cierto. Pero incluso el Frente Ruso era mejor que un tren a **Auschwitz**.

"El austriaco no se ofreció. Ellos dicen que su música era una de las favoritas del Führer, pero entonces enojó a las personas equivocadas, de alguna manera. Su castigo – el Frente."

"Músico, ¿eh? Ese niño lindo no durará aquí ni una semana."

La cara de Roderich estaba roja de enojo. ¿Cómo estaba pasando esto? ¿Cómo llegó él allí? Sólo dos días y aún así este mundo estaba muy alejado de su vida de hacia tan sólo una semana. De su exitosa carrera como compositor, su hermosa casa en Viena, su música, su piano, los conciertos y cenas… ¿cómo todo se había ido al infierno? ¿Por qué? Una pequeña voz le contestó… _Por tus estúpidos principios._ Los lentes de Roderich comenzaron a nublarse y súbitamente, estaba furioso. Él no había hecho nada malo. Él no se merecía esto. Sus manos empezaron a temblar. Él quería gritar, quería luchar, quería arrojar este repulsivo bol de lodo gris contra la pared… Roderich se sobresaltó cuando, de repente, alguien se sentó pesadamente contra la pared a su lado.

"Buenas."

Roderich volteó para mirar al soldado. Su sonrisa era demasiado alegre para este lugar, su cabello era tan pálido que era blanco – pero fueron sus ojos los que hicieron a Roderich pausar. Unos ojos tan increíblemente inusuales – inquietantes incluso – Brillantes e intensos y de un color bronce tan profundo que parecía casi rojo. Para el momento en que Roderich iba a responder, se dio cuenta de que le miró fijamente por mucho tiempo, así que simplemente desvió la mirada. No tenía ni idea de cómo actuar alrededor de estos hombres. Usualmente, Roderich podía ocultarse detrás de su comportamiento aristocrático y altanero para evitar hablar con las personas. Cuando era absolutamente necesario, él continuamente contestaba sólo las preguntas sobre su música, cosa que podía hacer. Pero aquí no había ninguna orquesta en el escenario ni ningún cuarteto de cuerdas; no había charlas sobre las interpretaciones de Mozart o sobre las últimas representaciones de la opera a las cuales recurrir. Así que sólo se mantenía en silencio.

El hombre a su lado continuó, aparentemente tranquilo por el silencio de Roderich. "Héderváry, ¿cierto? Roderich Héderváry."

Roderich sintió sólo una ligera punzada de sorpresa. Después de tres años, estaba casi acostumbrado de que lo llamaran por el apellido de su esposa. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que no había sido mencionado allí… "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó discretamente.

"Oh, yo… debí escucharlo por ahí." El soldado continuó de inmediato. "Soy el soldado raso Beilschmidt. Dime Gilbert."

Roderich enarcó una ceja. Notó que el frente del uniforme del soldado estaba cubierto de medallas, más de las que Roderich había visto en cualquier otro soldado. ¿Por qué era sólo un soldado raso? Roderich se dio cuenta de que tenía la mirada fija en él nuevamente y apresuró su respuesta. "No, creo que no lo haré."

Gilbert parecía encontrar eso divertido. Asintió con la cabeza hacia el tazón de Roderich. "No estás comiendo."

"Esto no es comida."

"Pues es lo más cercano a eso que verás por un tiempo, amigo."

"No soy tu amigo."

"No, pero eres un presumido pedazo de mierda ¿eh?"

Otra ola de enojo corrió por las venas de Roderich. Jamás le habían hablado de esa manera. Qué hombre más grosero, desagradable y repugnante… Roderich trató de armarse de valor para responderle de una manera igual de grosera, pero una vez más, sólo desvió la mirada. Se dijo a sí mismo que era porque eso no valía la pena. Se negaba a admitir que era porque tenía miedo.

"De todas maneras, deberías comer." ¿Acaso este barbárico soldado realmente estaba preocupado? Roderich sacudió la idea de su mente. Nadie se preocupaba por nadie allí.

"El sólo mirarlo me repugna. No sería capaz de comer eso."

"Pues, esto no es precisamente el **Ritz**, señorito podrido. Come ahora o te arrepentirás después."

El gran enojo de Roderich suprimió su miedo y miró despectivamente al sonriente y quizá-demasiado-alegre alemán. "¿Quién te crees que eres? No te atrevas a darme órdenes."

Gilbert rió nuevamente, fuerte. "Oh, tú realmente no entiendes, ¿verdad? Ahora estás en el ejército. Más vale que te acostumbres a recibir órdenes. Claro que al final eso depende de ti, pero cuando te desmayes por inanición no habrá nadie que esté dispuesto a cargarte en su espalda."

La mirada de Roderich se oscureció. "Te agradezco el consejo. Pero también te agradecería que te lo guardaras para ti mismo."

Gilbert simplemente continuó riendo y Roderich apretó sus puños. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso él creía que todo era una broma? ¿Acaso tenía un extraño y retorcido sentido del humor? "¿Y qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, señorito podrido? Supongo que no te ofreciste."

"No." Roderich lo dejó así. El por qué de su estancia allí no era problema de este hombre. Desvió la mirada una vez más, dirigiendo nuevamente sus ojos de manera fugaz hacia el grupo cercano de soldados quienes aún reían y hablaban sobre él demasiado fuerte. Roderich bajó la mirada y se movió, incómodo. Miró rápidamente y con inseguridad al hombre a su lado. Después de todo, no tenía nadie más a quién preguntarle… "¿Por qué… por qué me miran de esa manera?"

Gilbert no se rió esta vez. "Pues, no hay muchas mujeres por acá, sabes. Y eres lo más lindo que hemos visto después de tanto tiempo."

Roderich sintió cómo sus miembros se volvían rígidos y su garganta se secaba. La manera como se reían, como lo miraban de arriba abajo… Roderich estaba estupefacto, luego asqueado, y luego alarmado. Entonces volvió a mirar a Gilbert. Los ojos de Roderich se abrieron de par en par, se encogió y trató de alejarse lo mayormente posible. Gilbert simplemente dio un bufido de rechazo.

"Relájate, cariño. No te haré nada. Tan sólo te estoy dando el consejo de que cuides tu espalda. Y mantén tu rifle siempre contigo."

Fue un breve alivio, pero entonces Roderich bajó la mirada hacia el rifle a su lado. Y nuevamente se espantó. Él no sabía cómo usarlo. Oh, estaba tan lejos de su lugar feliz. ¿Cómo se permitió llegar hasta este lugar? No debió haber dicho nada, debió quedarse en silencio… Esa pequeña voz irritante volvió a molestarlo. _¿Debiste dejarlos usar tu música como propaganda nazi?_ Incluso a pesar de pensarlo, Roderich sabía que eso nunca fue una opción. Incluso si tenía que vivir como un cobarde escondiéndose, él jamás se permitiría involucrarse con eso. Y especialmente, no su música – la cosa más importante en su vida. Moriría primero. Casi rió de la ironía. Después de todo, probablemente lo haría.

"Saldremos mañana," dijo Gilbert tranquilamente. Roderich por poco olvidó que él estaba allí. Su cabeza se volvió ligera y borrosa.

"Oh. ¿Tan rápido?"

"Llevamos tres días aquí. No es rápido."

Roderich sabía nada sobre eso. "Supongo que no."

"¿Has…?" Gilbert sonaba nuevamente casi preocupado. "¿Has recibido alguna clase de entrenamiento básico?"

Roderich sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Alguien te quiere muerto o qué?"

Roderich llevó su mirada rapazmente al soldado que había hecho el comentario sobre judíos antes. "Bastantes personas, creo."

"Sólo trata de quedarte atrás ¿sí?"

Roderich se sentía mareado. ¿Por qué este hombre no lo dejaba en paz? Roderich le miró con desdén, luego muy deliberadamente colocó su bol en el suelo y se levantó. "Creo que necesito…" _Necesito algo de aire, necesito respirar, necesito que esto termine, necesito despertar en mi cama y que así esta horrible pesadilla deje de retorcer mi mundo…_ "Necesito salir."

.

Roderich marchó rápidamente para salir del atestado salón. Necesitaba salir de allí, pero no tenía a dónde ir. Estaba atascado en esta multitud de hombres, atascado en esta pesadilla. Estaba en el ejército alemán ahora, y sólo podía ir a donde se le ordenara. Caminó tan lejos de la multitud como le fue posible, afuera en la fría y oscura noche, al otro lado del estrecho camino y dentro del espacio detrás de una de las pequeñas casas de madera que se alineaban en la calle. Este pueblo apenas merecía ese nombre – era sólo un poco más que algunas cuadras rodeadas de cercas alambradas. Charcos de luz brillante proveniente de los vehículos militares y focos de luz atravesaban la ciudad, pero detrás de la pequeña casa, en donde Roderich se encontraba, estaba oscuro e invisible. Recostó su cabeza contra la madera y cerró los ojos. Ahora todo se encontraba casi tranquilo. Por supuesto que el aire aún estaba colmado del sonido del salón, el ruido de los motores y el grito ocasional de los guardias que vigilaban el perímetro cercado, pero era lo más cercano al silencio que Roderich había experimentado ese día.

Roderich apenas comenzaba a sentir que podía respirar debidamente cuando un estallido de sonido retumbó de un camión cercano. El estallido inmediatamente se suavizó y se convirtió en ese sonido reconocible de un radio crepitante, y otros camiones le siguieron. Seguidamente el sonido estalló a través de las estrechas calles, la voz del locutor ahogando incluso el ruido del vestíbulo. _"Son las 9.55 pm y esta es la Radio Belgrado despidiéndose. Pero finalmente, una vez más esta noche, tenemos a Lale Andersen con 'Lili Marlene'…"_ El ruido del vestíbulo se acrecentó brevemente y luego se silenció mientras la música fluía por el pequeño pueblo. Y entonces Roderich pudo respirar de nuevo. Era una tonada manipuladora, una enfermiza canción sentimental fabricada para las masas. Pero era extrañamente encantadora, y la voz sin entrenamiento era honesta y dulce, y era música, así que Roderich la apreció. Se inundó en ella, sintió cómo esa voz calmaba sus nervios, los estridentes metales le provocaban escalofríos, el ritmo de la marca latía con su corazón hasta sus venas. Él casi la respiraba y mientras lo hacía, sus dedos clamaban por ese suave y liso toque de las teclas del piano o el familiar y fuerte rasgado de las cuerdas del violín. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una semana? Toda una vida. Se perdió en los pocos minutos de música, en la triste letra sin sentido.

_Underneath the lantern, by the barrack gate,  
Darling I remember, the way you used to wait.  
_'_Twas there that you whispered tenderly,  
That you loved me, you'd always be,  
My lily of the lamplight,  
My own Lili Marlene._

Cuando la música finalmente paró y la noche regresó al silencio, Roderich suspiró sonoramente y casi que rogaba para volver a escucharla. Pero entonces el frío mundo emergió junto con las luces de los tanques y el estruendo de los soldados en el distante salón, y él suspiró en frustración, cubriendo su rostro con una mano temblorosa. El silencio, el cual anhelaba tan sólo unos minutos antes, ahora era agonizante. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir allí sin música?

"Hola, lindo austríaco."

Roderich dejó caer su mano, irguiéndose. Su pecho se comprimió y su estómago se revolvió al ver a esos tres soldados en la otra esquina de la casa de madera, acercándose a él con pasos agitados, sus risas y sus miradas impúdicas apenas visibles gracias al resplandor filtrado de la muy luminosa plaza de la ciudad. Roderich los reconoció como los soldados que le miraban fijamente más temprano, en el salón. Repentinamente las palabras de Gilbert retumbaron en su cabeza _…eres lo más lindo que hemos visto después de tanto tiempo… _y Roderich sintió cómo el pánico inundaba su cuerpo. Inmediatamente se giró para correr, pero los hombres fueron muy rápidos. Un grito se quedó atrapado en la garganta de Roderich al sentir el brusco agarre en su muñeca y luego el golpe en el rostro al ser aprisionado contra la pared de la casa, su brazo torcido dolorosamente detrás de su espalda. Trató de devolverles un golpe con su otro brazo, pero se lo tomaron con la misma rapidez y también se lo sujetaron por la espalda. No se podía mover. El agarre del soldado era tan fuerte como el hierro. Su cabeza se sentía cono una bola de fuego. Los hombres se reían detrás de él y una voz tibia y desagradable le habló en el oído.

"Vamos, vamos, no seas así. De todas maneras no servirá para nada, y no sería bueno que te lastimarás, lindo austríaco."

Roderich luchaba para mantener la calma, aún cuando sentía su pulso palpitar en sus oídos. Respondió uniformemente. "Suéltame inmediatamente, canalla pervertido, o yo…"

"¿O tú qué?" Los pulmones de Roderich se quedaron sin aliento cuando una mano llegó serpeando hasta su cadera para luego pasearse por su cintura. Luchó una vez más contra el agarre, pero fue presionado con más fuerza hacia la pared como respuesta. Se sacudió en disgusto por el robusto peso en su espalda.

"Parece que no tiene pistola," dijo el soldado, removiendo su mano.

"Haz lo tuyo entonces," le respondió uno de los otros.

Roderich sintió la mano nuevamente en él, esta vez rebuscando la hebilla de su cinturón. Un frío escalofriante se acumuló en su garganta mientras su mente finalmente asimilaba lo que estaba pasando. Abrió su boca para gritar.

Un disparo desgarró el aire y el hombre que estaba sobre él saltó, aflojó su agarre y Roderich usó toda su fuerza para soltar sus manos y así tener su espalda contra la pared. Para su sorpresa, el soldado le soltó y Roderich estuvo a punto de correr pero se detuvo cuando siguió las miradas sorprendidas de los soldados. Su estómago se revolvió con brusquedad.

"Eso no es una buena idea, chicos," dijo Gilbert, apuntando con su pistola al soldado. El soldado soltó un bufido como respuesta.

"Espera tu turno Beilschmidt y baja tu maldita pistola, desquiciado de mierda…"

"No, no lo creo, Müller. Te vas a quedar allí parado y vas a escucharme. Todos ustedes." Gilbert asintió hacia Roderich. "Ustedes no lo van a tocar ahora y tampoco lo tocarán en el futuro. ¿Captaron?" Gilbert hablaba con facilidad, sonando casi amigable, pero incluso a través de la luz filtrada Roderich podía ver esos deslumbrantes ojos rojos ardiendo. El efecto era impactante.

Müller prácticamente escupió su respuesta. "¿Qué carajos? ¿Cuál es tu…?"

Gilbert dio unos pasos hacia Roderich, la pistola aún apuntando a Müller, sus ojos aún fijados en los tres hombres. "Él es mío. De nadie más. ¿Entendido?"

Roderich se sintió tanto insultado como aliviado, las náuseas del terror convirtiéndose en algo más, pero sentía que no podía hablar y no sabía si eso sería una buena idea de poder hacerlo. Los tres soldados mantenían la mirada fija en Gilbert, furiosos.

"¿Es tuyo desde cuándo, Beilschmidt? ¿Ha estado aquí cuánto? ¿Un día?"

"Dos, y obviamente llegaste algo tarde. Si te descubro aunque sea mirando a Héderváry otra vez, serás tú el que esté contra esa pared, y será algo un poco diferente lo que usaré contigo." Gilbert agitó su pistola amenazantemente. Müller abrió su boca pero fue interrumpido por un grito repentino.

"¡Beilschmidt!" Todos se giraron hacia la dirección de la voz. Dos oficiales cargaron hacia ellos desde la calle y un pequeño grupo de soldados armados con sus pistolas desenfundadas los seguían. "¡Suelta tu arma ahora!"

Gilbert maldijo y soltó la pistola, luego alzó las manos y se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "Oigan, no hay necesidad de exagerar…"

"¿Qué fue ese disparo de ahora?" El oficial al frente, un coronel si Roderich recordaba correctamente, tenía ambas manos en sus amplias caderas y una expresión de furia en su roja y regordeta cara.

Gilbert se encogió de hombros nuevamente. "Sólo practicaba mi puntería."

El Coronel dio un vistazo al Capitán a su lado antes de mirar a los tres soldados que habían atacado a Roderich. Müller le dio una corta vista de reojo a Gilbert. Roderich tembló en desagrado por la sonrisa siniestra del hombre. "En realidad, el loco bastardo nos disparó, señor."

Los ojos de Gilbert brillaron, sus fosas nasales se hincharon. "Eso es mentira."

"No es mentira," dijo uno de los soldados.

"Es la verdad," añadió el otro.

Todos miraron a Roderich. Su mente estaba nublada, todo pasaba tan rápido; esto era muy difícil de entender, de comprender… "Sí es mentira," dijo Roderich, sorprendido de sí mismo por la calma en su respuesta. "Es como Gil… como Beilschmidt dice. Él no le disparó a nadie."

Gilbert extendió sus manos y sonrió. Müller tomó un paso al frente. "Por supuesto que él diría eso. Considerando la posición en la que encontramos a estos dos hace unos momentos."

"¿Posición?" preguntó el Coronel, mirando de Müller a Gilbert.

Gilbert dejó de sonreír. "No sé de que está hablando."

Müller sonrió con malicia otra vez. "Nosotros estábamos caminando por la plaza cuando escuchamos ruidos viniendo de acá atrás. Vinimos a ver qué pasaba cuando encontramos a Beilschmidt aquí con este austríaco nuevo contra la pared. Nosotros gritamos y Beilschmidt se volteó y nos disparó. Tan simple como eso."

El rostro de Gilbert se retorció con furia indignada. "¡Oh, eso es PURA MIERDA!"

"Ese no es el caso…" comenzó Roderich.

"Eche un vistazo a sus pantalones, señor", dijo Müller, sonriendo enfermizamente hacia Roderich. "Están deshechos."

La sangre de Roderich ardía por la furia mientras las miradas de los demás seguían la de Müller, viendo sin pena el cinturón suelto y los pantalones casi abiertos de Roderich. Él se sentía asqueado por la vergüenza, embargado por la humillación bochornosa que se metía en su piel y subía como bilis por su garganta. Trató de alejarse de esas miradas, esconderse de sus acusaciones. Por qué debía importarle… estas personas eran nadie… él era mejor que esto... oh Dios, se encontraba en un sucio callejón trasero en un pueblo ruso con sus pantalones desabotonados y las miradas acusativas de un grupo de toscos plebeyos… Roderich se aferró a su chaqueta. Sus ojos comenzaban a arder pero se negaba a llorar. Esto era suficientemente embarazoso.

"Están deshechos," dijo Gilbert, apretando los dientes, "porque estos sucios desgraciados estuvieron a punto de…" Gilbert miró fugazmente a Roderich… "atacar a este tipo antes de que yo llegara y disparara mi pistola para interrumpirlos y detenerlos."

Los oficiales parecían escépticos, especialmente cuando Müller abrió sus manos y dijo, "Señor, ¿va a creerle a Beilschmidt antes que a nosotros?"

El Coronel suspiró. "Eso es cierto, Beilschmidt. Éste ha sido el duodécimo incidente serio de este mes en el que has estado involucrado."

El Capitán añadió, "Y ¿no habías dicho antes que estabas practicando tu puntería?"

Gilbert estaba casi rojo de la furia. Roderich no sabía qué pensar o sentir. Todo se estaba volviendo una especie de entumecimiento. "Bueno, lo dije pero…"

"Suficiente Beilschmidt, ya estuvo. Estoy cansado de esto. La última vez fue esa pelea hace tres noches…"

"Keller comenzó esa pelea, el bastardo insultó a mi hermano y sólo yo tengo permitido hacer eso…"

"Y antes de eso fue en carretera la semana pasada."

"¡Ese cabo se robó mi última ración de cigarrillos!"

"¿Y cómo podremos olvidar lo que le hiciste al raso Schmidt en Dolgova?"

La expresión de Gilbert cambió. Ahora no solamente parecía estar furioso. Parecía estar a punto de matar a alguien. Sus ojos rojos brillaron nuevamente y sus labios se volvieron una línea. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba curiosamente plana. "¿Acaso vio lo que le hizo a esa chica rusa? Unos huesos rotos y un parche en el ojo de por vida son nada comparado a lo que ese pedazo de mierda podrida hubiese recibido si me hubiesen dejado terminar con él."

Roderich tuvo la sensación de que eso era algo que no debía decir. Los oficiales se miraron entre sí, luego se volvieron hacia Gilbert. "Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, Beilschmidt. Tenemos a una guardia armada punitiva que vendrá mañana antes de irnos. Se dirigirán a la unidad de la prisión que se encuentra en el otro pueblo. Tú irás con ellos."

El entumecimiento se disipó y Roderich quedó débil, sin aliento. Él no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a este extraño hombre. Era escandaloso, despótico y terriblemente incivilizado. También era quien había salvado a Roderich de un destino del cual prefería no pensar; y a pesar de su exterior, parecía ser el único hombre decente en ese lugar. Roderich no conocía a Gilbert, apenas había hablado con él, y aún así el sólo pensar de quedarse allí sin él le resultaba aterrador. Le miró fijamente, con ojos abiertos, abrumado. Gilbert lucía atónito.

"No he hecho nada. No he hecho nada malo, no pueden simplemente enviarme a una unidad punitiva, tienen que acusarme, tiene que haber un juicio, esto está jodido y es ilegal y…" Era inútil. Los guardias armados esposaron rápidamente a Gilbert y éste le gruñó a los oficiales, observó con sumo desdén al Müller sonriente y sus amigos. "Cerdo asqueroso. ¿Acaso las leyes militares ya no significan nada…?"

"¿Qué hay del austríaco?" preguntó uno de los guardias militares. Gilbert se detuvo. Roderich se congeló.

"Arréstalo también," dijo el Coronel, sacudiendo la mano frívolamente mientras daba vuelta para irse. "No nos sirve para nada."

"No," dijo Roderich reflexivamente cuando frías esposas fueron puestas en sus muñecas. Demasiado miedo, demasiada confusión… Gilbert gritó.

"¡Jódanse! ¡No hemos hecho nada malo! No te saldrás con la tuya, maldito gordo desgraciado hijo de…" Roderich sintió sus intestinos revolverse cuando un guardia golpeó la culata de su arma entre los hombros de Gilbert, dejándolo de rodillas. Inmediatamente lo alzaron en sus pies mientras el Coronel hablaba con los guardias.

"Llévenlo a las celdas. Mañana se lo entregan a los guardias de la prisión. El cargo es perpetración de actividades ilícitas." El Coronel se volteó y observó a Gilbert despectivamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Felicitaciones, Beilschmidt. Ahora eres un muerto andante."

_._

_Tres años antes_

_Berlín_

.

Gilbert daba empujones a través de la multitud de gente reunida alrededor de la puerta y fue inmediatamente asaltado por el sonido de la deslumbrante y alegre música de cabaret, del habla elevado y de risas, de tacones siguiendo patrones rítmicos mientras retumbaban contra el suelo pulido. Afortunadamente la luz de aquí no era tan brillante como en la mayoría de los cabarets, tan sólo lo suficiente como para formar sombras moviéndose, caminando y danzando en las paredes. Un foco de reflector brillaba en el escenario, iluminando a una linda intérprete rubia que llevaba mucho maquillaje y poca ropa. Gilbert la miró por un momento y luego dio tumbos hacia la barra. ¿Cuál era éste? ¿El cuarto bar de esta noche? ¿El noveno? ¿El vigésimo tercero? Pero Gilbert aún podía sentir sus miembros y la habitación aún no giraba, lo que significaba que éste bar no sería el último.

Gilbert volvió a dar empujones entre la multitud, pasando a soldados en uniformes, hombres en vestidos y mujeres en trajes, todos entremezclándose en el muy decorado cabaret. Accesorios de iluminación estridentes y telas de calidad cubrían el espacio amplio, abierto; el champán fluía libremente; la música constante e interminable, el canto y el baile provenían del escenario ancho y prominente. Fuera de estas paredes, el control se endurecía; los rumores crecían; la guerra comenzaba. Pero en este pequeño rincón de Berlín, la gente bebía, bailaba, reía y se besaba, olvidadizos o ignorando deliberadamente el mundo cambiante de afuera.

Gilbert apenas alcanzaba la barra cuando se detuvo abruptamente, detenido por lo que posiblemente era lo más intrigante que había visto esa noche. Una lámpara decorada ornamentalmente proyectaba una ligera capa de luz directamente alrededor del joven caballero en la barra. Él vestía un traje de estilo antiguo perfectamente entallado, con cuello alto y un pañuelo púrpura. Su cabello era de un marrón muy oscuro, cayendo liso sobre sus orejas con algunos rizos extraños. Se sentaba rígidamente en la orilla del taburete, sus dedos apenas tocando su vaso, mantenía sus brazos cerca de su cuerpo y sus ojos ansiosos bailaban nerviosamente detrás de sus lentes. Parecía que estaba tratando de tocar su alrededor en lo menor posible. Parecía un pequeño príncipe en el palacio equivocado. Parecía un cordero en el matadero. Gilbert sintió sus ojos destellando, sus labios torciéndose, sus hombros cuadrarse y enderezarse mientras un instinto casi depredador surgía a través de sus venas. Sonrió para sí mismo, dio unos cuantos pasos firmes hacia el príncipe perdido, entonces se tambaleó hasta detenerse cuando una mano de hierro le tomó por el hombro y una voz gruñó amenazantemente detrás de él.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Gilbert giró tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caer sobre su trasero. "Jesucri…" Se detuvo en mitad de su blasfemia y su pecho se agitó en sorpresa. "¿Eliza?"

Elizaveta Héderváry. Amiga de la infancia. Peor enemiga. Hermosa diosa húngara. Perra tenebrosa. Ella le sonrió, dientes reluciendo cual león con sus crines de gruesos mechones leonados, sus ojos verdes brillando con una mezcla familiar de enojo y diversión. "¡Gilbert Beilschmidt! ¿Acaso estabas a punto de coquetear con mi esposo?"

"Tu…" Gilbert miró desde Elizaveta hacia el hombre en la barra y de regreso. Entonces entró en un incontrolable ataque de risa. Elizaveta puso una mano en su cadera y rodó sus ojos. "_¿Esposo?_" logró decir Gilbert. "Tu… oh, por favor, cariño. ¡No lo dices en serio!"

"¿No lo hago? Y no me llames cariño, hijo de perra." Elizaveta lucía justo como Gilbert la recordaba de adolescentes, pasando los veranos en la frontera austro-húngara. Cierto, estaba vistiendo un traje negro de hombre y una corbata en vez de su viejo overol de tela vaquera que él recordaba tan entrañablemente, pero aún tenía esa misma actitud fuerte, segura, de tan-sólo-intenta-joderme que Gilbert recordaba tan bien. Se encontró cayendo fácilmente en su vieja actitud provocadora.

"Vamos, Eliza. ¿Cuántos años tiene ese niño lindo? ¿Quince?" Gilbert aspiró aire repentinamente, horrorizado. "Oh Dios, Francis está siendo una mala influencia para mí…"

Elizaveta dio un quejido y sacudió su cabeza. "Dieciocho, en realidad."

"Un poco joven para ti, ¿no crees?"

"Oh, pero en ese entonces yo era muy joven para ti, Gilbert." dijo Elizaveta dulcemente. Gilbert entrecerró los ojos.

"Te aprovechaste de mí," murmuró.

Elizaveta rió en esa manera familiar, despreocupada. "Te encantó. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en Berlín?"

"Bebiendo perseverantemente, de hecho."

"Toma uno conmigo entonces." Elizaveta arrastró a Gilbert a través de la multitud hasta la larga barra de forma cuadrada en el centro de la habitación. Estantes con botellas de diferentes formas y colores decoraban el espacio del centro y la barra estaba cubierta con jarrones de lirios blancos de largos tallos. Una linda camarera rubia los atendió inmediatamente, saludó a Elizaveta con una amplia sonrisa, y se inclinó quizás demasiado cerca a ella para tomarle su orden. Un momento después una jarra de cerveza y un vaso de agua aparecieron frente a ellos. Gilbert ojeó el vaso de agua con desdén pero Elizaveta lo empujaba insistentemente hacia él. "Compláceme, querido. Toma uno, al menos."

Gilbert drenó el agua y pidió una cerveza. "¿No acompañarás a tu esposo? El pobre parece aterrorizado por estar allá solo. Alguien de malas intenciones podría aprovecharse de él."

Elizaveta enarcó una ceja. "Creo que acabo de prevenir esa pequeña situación." Ella bebió un gran trago de su cerveza y observó a Gilbert por encima de la jarra. "Te ves horrible."

"Estoy celebrando."

"¿Celebrando qué?"

"Mi última noche de libertad. Me he rendido y decidí unirme al ejército."

La mirada de Elizaveta se agravó, su boca convertida en una línea. Su cuerpo casi temblaba mientras le miraba fijamente con ojos flameantes, hombros tensos y manos apretadas. Ella sacudió su cabeza una vez, demostrando su decepción. "Oh, Gilbert. ¿Cómo pudiste?"

Gilbert la ignoró y en vez, se enfocó en la cerveza delante de él. "No empieces."

"¿Qué te dijo tu abuelo?"

Oh, qué no dijo… "No importa. No es de su incumbencia. Estoy cansado de sus disparates de 'cuando yo luché en la Gran Guerra.'"

"¿Y Ludwig?"

"Se unirá a la Luftwaffe en un mes, el día en que tenga la edad necesaria para ser aceptado. Tú conoces a Ludwig. Daría su corazón, su alma, su sangre… todo por Alemania." Gilbert rodó los ojos. "Incluso trató de unirse a las Juventudes Hitlerianas antes de que Abuelo lo hiciera entrar en razón."

Elizaveta hizo una mueca y dirigió su vista a la distancia. "Él no entiende."

"Por supuesto que no, y tú tampoco, y tampoco espero que lo entiendas. Tú no eres alemana."

Elizaveta miró a su esposo al otro lado de la habitación y de regreso. "Quizás por eso entiendo mejor que tú, Gilbert."

Gilbert pretendió no entender a lo que Elizaveta se refería. Asintió hacia donde estaba el hermoso esposo de Elizaveta, aún sentado con la mirada perdida en la barra. La gente lo miraba con gestos de admiración pero él parecía no notarlo. "¿Cuál es el nombre del señorito podrido, entonces?"

"Roderich," dijo Elizaveta, luego de una breve pausa.

Gilbert inclinó su cabeza tan sólo un poco. "¿Roderich?"

"Roderich Héderváry," dijo Elizaveta sin pausas, sin expresión.

Gilbert la miró anonadado. ¿Por qué este hombre estaba tomando el apellido de Elizaveta? "¿Disculpa?"

"Ese es su nombre." Sin pausas, sin expresión.

"Está bien, muy bien. Entonces está tratando de ocultar su apellido. ¿Cuál es? ¿Goldstein o algo así?"

Silencio. Elizaveta observó fríamente a Gilbert antes de contestarle. "Edelstein."

Gilbert se congeló por un momento, y luego sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Él realmente no había pensado que… "Oh, Eliza."

Elizaveta prácticamente le gruñó. "¿Qué?"

"¿Y te casaste con él?"

"¡Sí, me casé con él! ¿Por qué no debería casarme con él? ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Que me he ensuciado, que cometí la bajeza de casarme con un judío? ¿Es eso lo que…?"

"Oh, cállate Eliza. ¡Eso no era a lo que me refería! ¿Acaso no ves el peligro en el que te has metido?"

"Es un hombre brillante, ¿sabías, Gilbert? Ha sido famoso en Austria desde que era un niño. Toca docenas de instrumentos y es simplemente un compositor estupendo. Incluso le han encargado componer música para el Estado. Su trabajo es importante, y por eso debe continuarlo, por eso no podemos dejar que este sistema – el sistema al cual te has vendido – no podemos dejar que derriben y lo destruyan todo…"

A Gilbert no le importaba. Un austríaco, un músico, ¿y qué?... "¿Y a él no le interesa tu seguridad?"

"Por supuesto que sí, y por eso es que…" Elizaveta se detuvo abruptamente y mantuvo la mirada en su bebida.

"¿Por eso es qué?" cuestionó Gilbert.

"Por eso es que me voy. Por supuesto que no quiero irme. Yo le dije que me quedaría a su lado. Pero él se negó." Elizaveta lucía enojada, lo que siempre hacía cuando trataba de ocultar sus emociones. "Me casé con él para protegerlo. Gracias a mí tiene un nombre con el cual ocultarse y papeles que demuestran su ascendencia aria. Pero él sólo lo acepto con una condición – que yo escapara a Suiza. Su familia tiene una finca allá, en un pequeño pueblo cerca de la frontera con Liechtenstein. Partiré mañana."

"Ah." Gilbert bebió toda su cerveza y alcanzó la de Elizaveta, para tomársela también. Pausó para tomar aire antes de continuar. "Qué inteligente de tu parte, realmente. Casarte con un judío, dejarle tu nombre, y entonces largarte a un lindo lugar neutral para sobrellevar todo este desastre catastrófico."

"Eres un bastardo, Gil. Un completo y total bastardo."

Gilbert se encogió de hombros y pidió más cerveza. "Soy sincero. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás conozcas a una encantadora chica suiza con trenzas y una canasta., que le guste cantar tirolesas en las cimas de las montañas."

Elizaveta se mantuvo en silencio, y Gilbert se preguntaba si debía estar enojado consigo mismo. Pero a él sólo le irritaba esta situación y lo que ello estaba obligando a la gente a hacer. Todos siempre le decían que él era un bastardo. Antonio se lo había gritado cuando supo del interés de Gilbert en unirse al ejército alemán. Francis lo había murmurado, riendo, cuando subió al último tren hacia París. E incluso Elizaveta, quien entendía que él sólo estaba enojado pero que no sabía cómo expresarlo. Eventualmente, le dirigió la mirada, tan sólo de reojo, sus ojos entrecerrados, con lo que podría haber sido o una sonrisa o un frunce en sus labios.

"Eres un bastardo, Gil, pero a pesar de ello… por favor, ten cuidado."

Gilbert le esbozó a Elizaveta una sonrisa amplia y brillante. "No te preocupes, querida. Se necesitaría una hilera de tanques para vencerme."

Bebieron juntos durante un rato, hablaron de cosas sin importancia, de nada; y cuando los ojos verdes de Elizaveta brillaban gracias a la tenue luz del cabaret, Gilbert rememoraba esos días lejanos, de tardes soleadas en lagos espumosos y noches tormentosas debajo de rocas suspendidas. A pesar de sus discusiones pasadas, de peleas a gritos y de aquellas ocasiones en las que se iban a las manos, Elizaveta significaba para Gilbert mucho más que cualquier otra mujer que él había conocido. Era extraña, esa sensación. El saber que estaban diciendo adiós para siempre, más sin embargo ninguno era capaz de admitirlo.

La música se detuvo y la multitud ovacionaba, la cantante en el escenario haciendo reverencias al público. "¡Gracias, mis amores! Oh, deténganse, son demasiado bellos, en serio, son hermosos." Gilbert se dio cuenta que la intérprete rubia que él había pensado que era una mujer, en realidad era un lindo joven travestido. Pero bueno, después de todo esto era un cabaret de Berlín. Gilbert rió al preguntarse sobre cómo reaccionaría Ludwig a todo esto. Pasarían algunos años antes de que su ingenuo hermano menor descubriera lo que para Gilbert había sido obvio durante tantos años. "Usualmente no lo hago pero, ah ¿por qué no?, aceptaré un pedido. Vamos queridos, ¡díganme una!"

La multitud fue casi unánime con su decisión. "¡Lili Marlene!" gritaban vigorosamente. Un hombre joven con el cabello marrón oscuro hasta los hombros tomó un lirio de un jarrón de la barra y lo arrojó al escenario. El cantante guiñó un ojo al castaño, luego recogió el lirio e hizo un gesto a la banda. Su acento era extranjero, probablemente polaco si Gilbert tenía que adivinar. "Muy bien. 'Lili Marlene', chicos y chicas. Comiencen."

Por supuesto que Gilbert había escuchado la canción. Desde que la habían sacado a principios del año, la habían tocado prácticamente sin parar en las emisoras más populares. Volvió la vista del escenario para sonreírle nuevamente a Elizaveta, quien lo miraba con una expresión de tristeza y resignación. "Es una hermosa canción para despedirse ¿no crees?"

Gilbert se encogió de hombros como respuesta. "Estoy seguro de que es mejor para decir hola."

_Underneath the lantern, by the barrack gate,  
Darling I remember, the way you used to wait.  
'Twas there that you whispered tenderly,  
That you loved me, you'd always be,  
My lily of the lamplight,  
My own Lili Marlene._

La despedida fue rápida. Elizaveta siempre lo prefería de esa manera. Sin tonterías sentimentales, sin lágrimas y sin abrazos eternos. Gilbert observó desde la distancia cuando ella finalmente se unió a su esposo, observó como ella lo abrazaba dulcemente, como su rostro se iluminaba. Los observó mientras hablaban, mientras reían, mientras Roderich bajaba su guardia para inclinarse con soltura en la barra. Gilbert observó durante mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que en realidad no estaba mirando a Elizaveta – lo miraba a él. Roderich, el inteligente compositor judío austríaco a quien no conocía, de quien sabía nada. Bueno, nada excepto una cosa. Que de alguna forma, cuando sonreía de esa manera – con esos grandes ojos oscuros detrás de sus lentes y esos labios entreabiertos y ese hermoso, suave rostro – de alguna manera, él era una de las cosas más hermosas que Gilbert había visto en toda su vida.

Sintiéndose irritado por su confusión, pero también con un poco de precipitación imprudente, Gilbert tomó un lirio de uno de los jarrones en la barra delante de él. Por lo menos, esta sería una última bromilla para que Elizaveta lo recordara. Se abrió camino hasta Elizaveta y su adorable esposo, Elizaveta lo notó y frunció el ceño con aprensión mientras él se acercaba. Pero Gilbert sólo se inclinó en la barra junto a Roderich, bloqueando la tenue luz de la lámpara, y le entregó el lirio con una amplia sonrisa. Roderich alzó la vista hacia él con un hermoso aire de desconcierto. Estando así de cerca, Gilbert realmente se sorprendió – Roderich era increíblemente hermoso. Sus ojos brillantes, sus perfectamente definidas y aún así delicadas facciones, incluso un encantador lunar que Gilbert no había notado antes. El corazón de Gilbert latía más rápido en su pecho, una sensación desconocida. Presionó el lirio insistentemente en la suave, fría y dócil mano de Roderich. "Siempre serás mi lirio bajo la luz del farol. Mi querido Roderich."

Roderich lucía completamente sorprendido. Gilbert no les permitió ni a él ni a Elizaveta una oportunidad para responder. Simplemente se volteó y se dirigió a la salida, sintiendo el aire llenar su pecho y cabeza. Rió para sí mismo, con las últimas líneas de la canción disipándose detrás de él mientras salía del alegre y atestado cabaret hacia la fría y real calle de afuera.

_You wait where that lantern softly gleamed,  
Your sweet face seems to haunt my dreams.  
My lily of the lamplight,  
My own Lili Marlene._

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

_La versión en inglés de Lili Marlene, escrita por Tommie Connor._

_._

_La versión en alemán es un poco diferente a la versión en inglés, lo sé. Estoy tomando libertades artísticas :-)_

_._

'_Lili Marleen' cantada por Lale Andersen, versión en alemán de 1939 (YouTube)_

_/watch?v=bUsePoATbrU_

_._

'_Lili Marlene' cantada por Vera Lynn, versión en inglés (YouTube)_

_/watch?v=YGvrCvEmaMI_

* * *

_**Estrofa I**_

_Debajo del farol, cerca de la puerta del cuartel,_

_Cariño aún recuerdo, como allí me esperabas._

_Y fue allí donde susurraste dulcemente,_

_Que tú me amabas, que siempre serías,_

_Mi lirio bajo la luz del farol,_

_Mi Lili Marlene._

_**Estrofa II**_

_Esperas donde el farol alumbra tenuemente,_

_tu dulce rostro parece espantar mis sueños._

_Mi lirio bajo la luz del farol,_

_Mi Lili Marlene._

* * *

**Frente Ruso: **también llamado 'Frente Oriental', fue el principal frente durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En este frente perdieron la vida 27 millones de soviéticos, 6 millones de alemanes y aliados del eje y casi 6 millones de polacos (más de la mitad eran polacos judíos), más de un 60% de las víctimas de esa guerra en todo el mundo. Se estima que en el frente oriental murieron el 80% de los soldados alemanes que murieron en la guerra, en el caso de Bielorrusia, Ucrania y Polonia, más del 20% de la población fue asesinada.

**Auschwitz: **El campo de concentración de Auschwitz-Birkenau fue el mayor centro de exterminio de la historia del nazismo, donde se calcula que fueron asesinados entre 1,5 millones y 2,5 millones de personas, la gran mayoría de ellas judías, además de eslavos, prisioneros de guerra, etc, además de medio millón por enfermedades y hambre.

_**The Ritz: **_cadena hotelera fundada por el suizo César Ritz a finales del siglo XIX y que supuso el nacimiento de la hostelería clásica.


End file.
